Chibi Charm
by FireCacodemon
Summary: After the even of Heavenly Host, Yuka, Satoshi, Naomi, Ayumi and Yoshiki decide to meet up for a picnic. When Ayumi finds and complete a charm the previous night...things don't always go to plan. What will happen when Satoshi gets stuck with the chibi? Rated K for Kishinuma. :3
1. Yoshiki Chibi?

FireCacodemon: Welcome to a new story called Chibi Charm...

Yoshiki: Who have you cursed?

FireCacodemon: ...

Yoshiki: It's me...isn't it?

FireCacodemon: Sorry...

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: You'll kill me later...won't you?

Yoshiki: I don't think I'm aloud to...who'll finish We'll Save You!?

FireCacodemon: O_O

* * *

Yoshiki...Chibi?

Ayumi scanned the internet looking for something new to try out. She came across a charm and smiled. She was going to enjoy this charm. She smiled when she read out the requirements for the charm and smiled. She only needed one person for the charm to take effect. She couldn't wait to see the reaction the following day.

Chibi Charm – Yoshiki...Chibi?

"Yoshiki, wake up." Satoshi said as he knocked on the door. Today was a Saturday and he was planning on meeting everyone at the park. Satoshi had invited Yoshiki to help him clear away everything from parents evening that happened on Friday. Satoshi sighed before he opened the door leading to where Yoshiki was. Satoshi entered the room before he noticed his friend still sleeping on the bed. Satoshi smiled seeing his sleeping form. Something felt...off in the room. Satoshi walked over to Yoshiki before his face turned to shock...he soon couldn't help but giggle. Yoshiki looked really childish. Satoshi noticed that he looked younger too...he didn't look like the 17 year old boy he was friends with. Satoshi gently shook his friend awake.

"Wha?" Yoshiki asked. His voice was a lot higher then it usually was.

"We need to have breakfast..." Satoshi said before Yoshiki grumbled. Satoshi couldn't help but smile at Yoshiki's action.

"I feel weird..." Yoshiki commented. Satoshi sniggered at Yoshiki's high voice.

"Sorry Yoshiki..." Satoshi commented.

"What's funny?"

"You're voice...it sounds high..."

"What?" Yoshiki asks Satoshi he removed the covers off him and climbs out of bed.

"Yoshiki...I think something's wrong...I mean...you have a body of a 5 year old." Satoshi told Yoshiki.

"What do you mean?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi.

"You...don't look like yourself..." Yoshiki looked at Satoshi with confusion on his face. It seemed clear that whatever happened to Yoshiki curing the night...was making him think he was a 5 year old with a large vocabulary. Satoshi could get use to this...but then again...he also wanted his friend back to normal. Satoshi noticed that Yoshiki's clothes shrunk with him so there wasn't any problem with clothes.

"Huh?" Yoshiki asked.

"We better go and meet the others at the park." Satoshi smiled slightly. Yoshiki nodded before there was a knock on the door. Satoshi and Yoshiki looked at the door before Yuka walked into the room. She noticed that Yoshiki was shorter then her, his eyes held more innocence in them and he just seemed to be more innocent then he did back when she last saw him.

"Kishinuma...you look so cute." Yuka smiled as she picked up Yoshiki and smiled. Yoshiki looked up at Yuka before he looked at Satoshi. Satoshi wasn't sure if he should take Yoshiki out from Yuka's arms. She carefully placed Yoshiki down on the ground.

"Let's just go. You ready Yuka?" Satoshi asked and she nodded. Yoshiki looked around the room before he found a small football in the room. The colour of the football was a light blue ball. He walked over to the football and picked it up. Yoshiki's eyes shone with delight as he picked up the ball and looked over his shoulder at Satoshi.

"Can we?" He asked Satoshi.

"Onii-chan...He's so sweet." Yuka commented before Satoshi nodded.

"Yeah...he is." Satoshi said with a smile on his face. He had a feeling that he needed to protect Yoshiki from the outside world for the time being. Until Yoshiki returned back to normal.

"Onii-chan. We're ready." Yuka said with a smile on her face. Yoshiki standing next to her with the light blue ball in his hands. Satoshi nodded and they headed out to meet his friends.

Chibi Charm – Yoshiki...Chibi?

Satoshi and Yuka were walking down the streets of their home city while Yoshiki was getting a piggy back on Satoshi. Satoshi didn't mind and Yoshiki seemed to like it...Satoshi was just glad that Yoshiki wasn't going to get into any trouble if Satoshi had him on his back. Yuka was holding onto the food that they were going to take to the social gathering of friends.

"Satoshi...I'm hungry..." Yoshiki complained on Satoshi. Yuka giggled before they stopped walking and Satoshi put Yoshiki down. Yuka reached into the bag and pulled out a banana. She peeled the banana for Yoshiki before she handed it to him. Yoshiki took the banana and took a bite out of it. He didn't seem to mind the banana. Satoshi smiled seeing Yoshiki rather enjoy the banana before they continued walking towards the meeting point for his friends. Satoshi was holding onto Yoshiki's hand so that he could keep an eye on him. After a while Satoshi looked down at Yoshiki to see him holding the empty banana skin.

"Yoshiki...are you going to put the banana skin in the bin?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki looked up to him and nodded. "Ok...off you go." Satoshi said before he let go of Yoshiki's hand. It felt weird holding Yoshiki's hand and seeing him...so...innocent. Satoshi watched him try to put the banana skin in the bin...he wasn't tall enough and ended up throwing the banana skin into the bin. After a couple of tried he managed to get the skin in. Satoshi and Yuka couldn't help but giggle when the banana skin fell onto the floor for the first couple of attempts. Once Yoshiki was satisfied he ran back over to Satoshi and Yuka and jumped up onto Satoshi's back. Satoshi stumbled a bit before he heard some giggling coming from people around him. Satoshi looked around to see a young girl with short black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a smile present on her face.

"He's cute." She giggled causing Yoshiki to blush out of embarrassment. Yuka nodded.

"Yeah, Kishinuma is cute." She replied to the young girl.

"You have a cute little brother." She replied to Yuka.

"Yoshiki isn't my brother...he's a friend of mine." Satoshi explained to the little girl. She seemed to understand and Satoshi felt Yoshiki bury his face into his back. He chuckled slightly before the young girl giggled and walked off.

"She's gone now Yoshiki...you can stop nuzzling me." Satoshi told Yoshiki.

"She's scary..." He commented back to Satoshi causing him to laugh.

"She's right though...you are cute." He smiled causing Yoshiki to lift his head up from Satoshi's back and to look at him. Satoshi looked behind him with the smile on his face. Yoshiki smiles seeing Satoshi smile. "We better get going. We're nearly there."

Chibi Charm – Yoshiki...Chibi?

"So, what time do you think Satoshi and Yuka are getting here?" Naomi asked Ayumi as they sat down on the picnic mat. Ayumi shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know when they were coming but she hoped they would hurry up. Naomi knew that Yoshiki might be a struggle to wake up but it shouldn't take Satoshi long.

"Who knows?" Ayumi replied. Naomi looked up into the sky.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi and Naomi turned to see Satoshi and Yuka running after what looked to be Yoshiki as a child. Ayumi and Naomi both looked shocked when the child ran over to Ayumi and m wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her. Satoshi and Yuka caught up to Yoshiki before they started breathing heavily. It seemed that they had been chasing the child for a while.

"Who is that?" Naomi asked the new comers before she looked at the child who didn't want to let go of Ayumi.

"That's...Yoshiki...Kishinuma..." Satoshi breathed out.

"What?" Ayumi and Naomi cried out before Ayumi smiled slightly. Yoshiki was adorable for the time being. Yoshiki looked up at Ayumi before she giggled. Ayumi picked up Yoshiki and sat him down in her lap.

"This really is Kishinuma...isn't it?" Ayumi asked Satoshi who nodded.

"We woke up this morning and found Yoshiki like that..." Satoshi said while still trying to catch his breath.

"Miss Shinozaki...can I stay with you?" Yoshiki asked. Naomi squealed at Yoshiki's high voice and his politeness. Ayumi wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Erm...I think it would be better if you stayed with Mochida." Ayumi told Yoshiki. He didn't seem upset or anything...he didn't seem to care who he was with.

"Ok." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Any idea what could have caused him to turn into a kid?" Satoshi asked but Naomi didn't have a clue.

"I think it might have been from the charm I did last night...I'm not sure." Ayumi told Satoshi.

"What?" The group exclaimed but Yoshiki giggled.

"I was doing this charm last night...It was called the Chibi Charm. It turns who I hate the most into a chibi...turned out that Kishinuma...is the one person I hate the most." Ayumi told the others before Yoshiki looked up at her.

"You...hate me?" Yoshiki asked before Ayumi sighed.

"I did...but I can't hate you when you look like this." Ayumi smiled down at the chibi in her lap.

"But..."

"Don't you think it's about time we had something to eat?" Yuka asked and Satoshi sat down and opened the picnic basket. Yoshiki hopped off Ayumi and ran over to Satoshi. He soon parked himself on Satoshi's lap.

"Yeah," Satoshi smiled as Yoshiki looked over at Ayumi.

"Sorry Kishinuma." Ayumi apologised to Yoshiki. He folded his arms at Ayumi and didn't look happy. It was her fault that he was like this and there wasn't really anything they could do until the charm wore off.

"Miss Shinozaki...sorry for making you hate me..." Yoshiki apologised.

"It's ok Kishinuma...You're forgiven." She smiled down at the chibi on Satoshi. Satoshi pulled out a sandwich and gave it to Yoshiki. Yoshiki took hold of the sandwich and started to eat it. His tiny mouthfuls were what caused Naomi to squeal.

"He's so cute." She squealed. Yoshiki either didn't hear...or blocked it out. Either way, Yoshiki knew how to ignore people. Yoshiki's phone buzzed at him. Yoshiki jumped slightly before he swallowed what was in his mouth and took out his phone. It was from his boss. Satoshi looked down at the phone in Yoshiki's tiny hands and took it out from his hands. He flipped open the phone and answered the call. Yoshiki looked shocked at Satoshi before Satoshi smiled at the panicking chibi.

"_Hello Kishinuma, where are you?_" Yoshiki's boss asked down the phone.

"Sorry sir, Kishinuma can't come into work today...something's come up. He won't be able to return for a while.

"_Who am I talking to?_"

"Mochida Satoshi. His friend."

"_Tell him that when he gets better to come into work. We'll talk about what we're going to do about extra time._" Yoshiki's boss told him. Satoshi nodded.

"Ok." The phone went dead. Satoshi flipped the phone back down and returned it back to Yoshiki. Yoshiki had finished the sandwich and put his phone back in his pocket. Ayumi and Naomi watched as Yoshiki looked up at Satoshi wondering what his boss wanted.

"What did my boss want?" Yoshiki asked.

"Wondering where you were. I said you were ill and he said that he'll work out the days with you when you're better." Satoshi replied to Yoshiki.

"Is he mad?" Yoshiki asked in fear.

"No, he's not mad at you." Satoshi sighed.

Yoshiki crawled further onto Satoshi which caused Yuka to giggle. It was entertaining to see Yoshiki as a child crawling all over Satoshi. Satoshi picked up Yoshiki from him and gave him to Ayumi. Ayumi carefully held Yoshiki before she took a bite out of the sandwich she held in her hand. Yoshiki looked at the sandwich before he looked back at Satoshi. Yoshiki struggled in Ayumi's grip. Since she was holding a sandwich she struggled to keep hold of him. Yoshiki ran back over to Satoshi and jumped at him. Satoshi was caught off guard before he managed to catch Yoshiki.

"What?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki in slight confusion. Yoshiki just smiled.

"I think Yo-Kishinuma is better off with you." Ayumi told Satoshi. Yoshiki nuzzled Satoshi before Naomi had a blush creeping on her face.

"What? Why me?" Satoshi asked.

"Onii-chan, Kishinuma isn't going to come off you." Yuka told her brother.

"I think it's cute that Kishinuma likes you Satoshi." Naomi smiled. She knew that Yoshiki was going to regret possibly everything that was going to happen to him and his attachment to Satoshi...but he didn't know what he was doing at the time and there wasn't going to be anything that can change the attachment he'll have with Satoshi as a chibi.

"Onii-chan?" Yoshiki asked.

"I'm not your brother...I'm just a friend." Satoshi told Yoshiki.

"Ok." He smiled despite what he was told.

"Shinozaki, let's go back to your place and research if there is a way to remove the effect the chibi charm put on Kishinuma." Naomi smiled at Ayumi.

"I don't see why not? It'll probably help as well." She said. They looked back at the picnic basket...after lunch maybe.

Chibi Charm – Yoshiki...Chibi?

Ayumi and Naomi were at home; both on different laptops both try to find something to reverse the effect of the chibi charm.

"What do you think of Kishinuma as a chibi?" Naomi asked Ayumi.

"He looked so hurt when I said I hated him..." Ayumi wasn't sure how to react to that. Since he's been chibi...she felt a little different around him. They all knew that both her and Naomi liked Satoshi but no one really knew about Yoshiki. Ayumi sighed before something clicked. She never really hated him...she just hated what he did to annoy her. No. There's something else in the mix. Ayumi pulled up the page with the chibi charm on. Written by Naho. No surprise there. Ayumi realised a mistake.

"Something wrong, Shinozaki?" Naomi asked Ayumi. She nodded.

"Come read this...I didn't read the page well." She commented. Naomi left her place and walked over to Ayumi and looked over her shoulder.

"The Chibi charm is normally done out of hatred for an enemy or just for fun. People used this charm in wars to turn the general into chibis to stop them from delivering orders. It isn't instant but soon a child-like personality will take effect on the chibi. This can happen instantly or over time. Sometimes while doing the chibi charm it could have an effect on either one of your friends or a person you hold strong emotions for. The chibi charm can also remain in effect for 1-3 weeks." Naomi read off the web page.

"So...Kishinuma could stay a chibi for 1-3 weeks...how are we going to explain this to the others and his teachers for school?" Ayumi asked Naomi.

"We'll have to say he has a 1-3 week illness?"

"What else do we say?"

"We might have to call Mochida he ne-" Naomi was cut off from her phone ringing. Naomi looked at the caller ID. Satoshi Mochida. Ayumi started to see if there was a reverse charm for the chibi charm. There was no way they were going to get through Yoshiki being a chibi for 1-3 weeks without anyone finding out what really happened to him. Naomi sighed before she answered the phone.

"Satoshi, what's up?" She asked Satoshi with a smile on her face.

"_Have you two found anything yet?_" He asked down the phone. Naomi could hear Satoshi yelp in pain.

"Satoshi, what's wrong?"

"_Sorry...Yoshiki just decided to play-bite my shoulder. Caught off guard._"

"What?"

"_He's acting more childish then he was before...he keeps calling me onii-chan...It's a little worrying really._"

"Kishinuma's acting childishly?" She asked shocked.

"_Yeah, any help would be great._"

"Ok, we found some information...it might not be good for you though...since Kishinuma's getting attached to you."

"_Inform me...please._" He sounded desperate before she heard Satoshi put the phone down to get Yoshiki off him. She waited for him to pick up the phone again before she was going to tell him. "_Sorry...Yoshiki needed to be put down in the seat._" Satoshi apologised to Naomi.

"That's ok, Kishinuma might be chibi from 1-3 weeks..." Naomi said. She waited for Satoshi to answer.

"_1-3 weeks...Yoshiki being a chibi...that's fine with him being a chibi for 1-3 weeks but...what's with the childish attitude?_"

"I'll read out the chibi charm for you. The Chibi charm is normally done out of hatred for an enemy or just for fun. People used this charm in wars to turn the general into chibis to stop them from delivering orders. It isn't instant but soon a child-like personality will take effect on the chibi. This can happen instantly or over time. Sometimes while doing the chibi charm it could have an effect on either one of your friends or a person you hold strong emotions for. The chibi charm can also remain in effect for 1-3 weeks." Naomi informed Satoshi.

"_Ok...how do we keep him from getting discovered?_" Satoshi asked.

"You'll think of something." Naomi giggled.

"_Okay...I'll find something to do to keep Yoshiki at home...or at least ask my parents to keep an eye on him while I'm at school. I'll talk to you later._" Satoshi said before he hung up the phone. Naomi turned back to Ayumi.

"Any luck?" She questioned her friend.

"No...We'll just have to wait for the charm to wear off." Ayumi sighed.

"Poor Satoshi..."

Chibi Charm – Yoshiki...Chibi?

Satoshi flipped down his phone before he looked over to the chibi on the chair. Yoshiki's big grey eyes were locked onto Satoshi. Yoshiki soon climbed down from the chair he was placed in and walked up to Satoshi and tugged on his trouser leg. Satoshi knew that Yoshiki wanted to play...his eyes held the playfulness that Yoshiki wanted. Satoshi looked around before he went down to Yoshiki's level and sighed.

"Yoshiki...I can't play with you. I have homework I have to do." He explained to the chibi in his room. Yuka walked into the room with an apple in her hand.

"But...onii-chan..." Yoshiki started before tears started forming in his eyes. Guilt started to build in Satoshi before he looked away. He couldn't stand seeing Yoshiki on the brink of crying before he noticed Yuka in the room. Yuka took a bite out of her apple before she smiled at Satoshi.

"Yoshiki...I can't spend all my time with you."

"Onii-chan...Why is school more important than me?" Yoshiki asked as tears fell down his face. Satoshi looked at Yoshiki before he picked Yoshiki up. He smiled at Yoshiki.

"I promise after school tomorrow...I'll come home and play with you." Satoshi smiled at Yoshiki.

"Okay onii-chan." Yoshiki smiled.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Want more?

Yoshiki: Let's just go...

FireCacodemon: Bye guys.


	2. Leaving the Chibi for School

FireCacodemon: I'm finally back with a new chapter for Chibi Charm.

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long awated upload, school stuff has gotten in the way.

Yoshiki: I'm sure that people will understand.

FireCacodemon: I'm going to go and let you all read the next chapter.

* * *

Leaving the Chibi for School

Yoshiki wandered into Satoshi's bedroom and climbed up onto Satoshi's bed. Satoshi's parents didn't seem to mind him looking after Yoshiki while he was a child. Seeing him as Satoshi's friend and Yuka's friend gave them both held responsibility over Yoshiki, neither of them minded of course. Ayumi and Naomi came over occasionally to keep Yoshiki company when they needed to do their homework from school.

"Onii-chan?" Yoshiki squeaked before he reached the top of Satoshi's bed and gently shook the older boy. Satoshi groaned before he rolled over. Yoshiki shook him again. Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see the child looking at him.

"Hey Yoshiki...what's wrong?" Satoshi asked, slightly confused on why Yoshiki was in his bedroom.

"Onii-chan...I had a nightmare..." Yoshiki started before tears started forming in his grey eyes. Satoshi started to sit up straight in his bed and Yoshiki jumped up at him and hugged Satoshi.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked. He hoped that Yoshiki didn't have memories coming back from Heavenly Host.

"You left to go to school...you never returned...back from school...neither did Yuka...your parents...they didn't want me...they put me in an adoption centre..." Yoshiki cried out as tears started streaming down his face. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Yoshiki and pulled him close.

"That's not true...my parents would look after you until we returned from school...any idea why we didn't return home in your nightmare?"

"Sachiko ever after or something like that..." Satoshi froze.

"How many people were there?"

"You, Yuka...I think Shinozaki, Nakashima as well..." Yoshiki commented.

"We're never going to do that charm, so you don't have to worry about that." Satoshi told the young child before him. The child smiled.

"That's good." He smiled at Satoshi.

"Don't worry; I'll come home to you after school."

"Why can't I go with you?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi.

"You don't look like a high school student anymore...my parents are home so they will look after you." He smiled at the blond haired child.

"But I want to play with you..." He whined at Satoshi.

"I know you do, but I can't play with you." He sighed. Yoshiki jumped up at Satoshi before Satoshi stumbled backwards and fell to the floor under Yoshiki's force. Yoshiki held onto Satoshi, not letting him go from fear of him leaving.

"It's okay Yoshiki, I'll come home..." Satoshi tried to tell Yoshiki before Satoshi's parents came into the room. They smiled seeing how attached Yoshiki was to their son.

"Come on Kishinuma." Mr Mochida said as he gently tried to remove the young child off Satoshi so he could get to school. It probably wasn't going to be easy to focus in school knowing that he had a child to come home too. Yoshiki refused to let him go before Mrs Mochida gently tickled the young child. A high pitch laugh came out form Yoshiki as he let Satoshi go, squirming in Mrs Mochida's grip. Satoshi and his mother couldn't resist but laughing as well before he remembered that he needed to go and head off to school. He needed to meet up with Naomi and Ayumi to discuss what's going to happen with Yoshiki. His parents wouldn't mind looking after him while he was at school but this was technically Ayumi's fault so she should look after the child too. Naomi was his girl-friend and he wanted to spend time with her instead of looking after Yoshiki nearly all day. Yuka wouldn't mind but she had plans to meet up with her friends too.

"You'll come home, right?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi.

"Yeah. I'll be home later." He smiled before he got up from the floor and left the house.

Chibi Charm – Leaving the Chibi for School

"So, how is Kishinuma?" Naomi asked Satoshi as he sat down in his chair next to him; Ayumi sat in front of him.

"He really didn't want me to leave...I kind of felt a little upset leaving Yoshiki behind...it felt weird not walking to school with someone." He admitted to the girls.

"He's attached to you and believes you to be his older brother; of course it's going to hurt leaving him at home." Ayumi told Satoshi.

"This is kind of your fault...you know that right?" He asked Ayumi. She looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realise that it would take effect on Kishinuma..."

"Which is why you're going to help me look after him, Naomi involved to?" He looked at Naomi after interrupting Ayumi.

"It's the least I can do." Ayumi said.

"It'll be nice looking after Kishinuma." Naomi smiled.

"That's great...I don't mind Yoshiki but I think it would be nice for him to be with someone else from time to time. He's charming as a child." Satoshi smiled in delight. Ayumi and Naomi looked at each other before they shrugged, not understanding what Satoshi meant by that. Ayumi wasn't sure if she was ready to look after a child but by watching him at the picnic, he didn't seem to hide anything and came out in the open. Something she could probably get use to before finding a way to bring the older Yoshiki back. If looking after Yoshiki now could affect his older life...is there a chance they could improve him?

"You've only had him for a day as a child and you're already getting attached to him." Naomi commented to Satoshi.

"I can't help it...he reminds me of Yuka while she was younger and I had to look after her. It just brings up good memories." Satoshi smiled before their teacher walked into the classroom and the lesson officially started.

Chibi Charm – Leaving the Chibi for School

Yoshiki was left alone in Satoshi's bedroom. He didn't really know Satoshi's parents enough to strike up a conversation with them; he decided that he should probably wait for either Satoshi or Yuka to return from their schools before he'll have something to do. He knew he shouldn't really go snooping around but he simply couldn't resist. Yoshiki hoped off Satoshi's bed before he crawled under the bed. Under the bed he found one board game that attracted his attention the most. Cludo. Yoshiki pulled out the game from under Satoshi's bed and gently removed the lid off the box. The simple Cluedo game board was there with all the pieces still there but what attracted him the most was a tiny bit of scrap paper located in the box. He looked at the scrap bit of paper carefully before he gently put the lid back on the box and slid the Cludo game under the bed again. Maybe Satoshi knew something about it? Yoshiki could only wait for the end of school before Satoshi would return home again.

He waited.

Chibi Charm – Leaving the Chibi for School

Yuka watched the second hand tick by, hoping that the class will end early so that she can go home and play with Yoshiki again; it was nice having someone younger then you living in the same house as you. She wondered if Satoshi was thinking the same thing, class to end so that he could return to Yoshiki. Yoshiki seemed to give them something to look forward to at the end of school; he seemed sweet but yet...in a strange way...still the same. Heavenly Host, he tried his best to look after Ayumi and managed to through his time with her, despite him being a child...he still looked ready to defend people. Maybe she was getting a little too into this? Yoshiki needed protecting at the moment, not anyone else. Yuka giggled slightly before she sighed.

"Mochida, please answer the question." She heard her teacher say.

"Okay. The answer is..."

Chibi Charm – Leaving the Chibi for School

Lunch arrived at Kisaragi High, Satoshi and the others were seated down for lunch, Naomi and Ayumi were sitting next to Satoshi, he was in the middle. It was silent while they had their food. It didn't take long before Naomi brought up a conversation.

"Does anyone still have their Sachiko charm?" Naomi asked.

"You have to bring that up now?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, it just seemed to be important."

"I left my piece in a Cludo game. Hope Kishinuma doesn't go looking under my bed." Satoshi added in. Naomi and Ayumi looked at him before the both smiled.

"Wonder if Kishinuma kept his piece?" Ayumi sighed as she looked up into the ceiling of the lunch room.

"He should have, I mean...after escaping from that place...who wouldn't keep it?" Satoshi asked the young female student sitting next to him.

"I don't know...he just seems to be the type of person who'll throw away something like that."

"I don't think he'll throw away something like that, it holds a piece of Mayu in...He's not going to throw something like that away," Naomi said. She took a bite out of her lunch. Satoshi smiled on how cute she looked while eating the food.

"Maybe...but he wasn't close to Mayu," Ayumi commented. She was right; Yoshiki wasn't close to Mayu or hung out with her like Morishige did.

"We're not going to find out until the chibi charm wares off." Satoshi sighed. The school bell rang, class was close to starting.

"I'll see you after class." They all said before they went their separate ways. They didn't want to be late to class.

Chibi Charm – Leaving the Chibi for School

"Kishinuma, would you like to have lunch?" Mrs Mochida asked as she entered Satoshi's room. Yoshiki looked over his shoulder, the box of Cludo forgotten. His tummy growled in response to the question he was asked.

"Yes please," his sweet smile was what won Mrs. Mochida over.

"Why don't you come out of Satoshi's bedroom and come with me to get lunch?" She asked the small child. Yoshiki looked back at the board game before he pushed it back under Satoshi's bed. He scrabbled onto his feet before he ran up to Mrs. Mochida. She extended her hand for Yoshiki. He grasped the hand without hesitation before he smiled.

"Ready." He smiled. He didn't want to be rude to Satoshi's parents, they were doing so much for him and he couldn't really repay them. He knew that Satoshi would be mad at him if he didn't behave the way he was suppose to. There was something lingering in his mind about the scrap piece of paper in the Cludo game box, it didn't belong there. It was too small to be part of Cludo, you couldn't write on it as there wasn't enough room. His mind was clouded so he couldn't remember what he was doing before...what was he doing before Satoshi woke him up and took him out?

"Are you okay?" Mrs Mochida asked Yoshiki. His trail of thought was broken as he looked up at her with a smile on his face, a fake smile which worked.

"I'm okay, just wondering about how onii-chan was doing...that's all," He replied to Mrs Mochida.

"He's probably doing fine in school. He has Nakashima and Shinzaki to hang out with," Yoshiki felt like that wasn't right, there was something wrong. It was buzzing in his mind that there were more people. Yesterday, there was only Naomi and Ayumi at the picnic...why did he believe there were three more people there?

"Okay...weren't there more?" He asked her sweetly, he wanted to know.

"No, Yuka went as well,"

"Oh, okay," Yoshiki smiled before his stomach growled at him to hurry up. Yoshiki gave out a small laugh before they entered the kitchen.

Chibi Charm – Leaving the Chibi for School

"I'm home!" Satoshi called as he unlocked the front door. He was soon tackled over by Yoshiki.

"Welcome home onii-chan!" He chirped happily up at the student. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh as he gently ruffled up Yoshiki's blond hair, it looked fluffy like a cloud, and the smell of lavender came off from his hair.

"Did my parents give you a bath? Are you in my clothes?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"It was full of bubbles," Yoshiki smiled ignoring the other question Satoshi asked. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Yoshiki with bubbles, it didn't seem like him to enjoy that type of stuff, he soon remembered that he was under the chibi charm. He was going to be out of character until he was back to normal.

"Satoshi, honey, how was your day?" Mrs Mochida asked her son as he stood up with Yoshiki still on him.

"My day was fine. Shinozaki and Naomi were fine as well," Satoshi replied to his mother before he was caught off guard with Yoshiki suddenly nuzzling him.

"What's with the paper in Cludo?" Yoshiki asked. Direct to the point as normal, Satoshi sighed. His mind clicked to what he was just asked.

"Did you go snooping around in my room?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki carefully.

"Yes, I was looking for something to play with; I found Cludo and looked inside seeing as it looked like a cool game,"

"Is the piece of scrap paper still in it?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki. He nodded, he never touched it so wouldn't have moved it out from the box. Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you ask?" Yoshiki looked at Satoshi before he was plucked from Satoshi's front and placed on the floor.

"Because, it's special. That's the main reason why it's in the box," Satoshi told the young child. 'And so that you don't remember back then...' he thought to himself. Yoshiki seemed to notice a dark emotion in Satoshi's eyes.

"I won't touch it...I promise and I won't go snooping in your bedroom anymore...if you show me where the toys are?" Yoshiki nearly cried out in fear of upsetting Satoshi. He had no idea why Satoshi suddenly felt upset; it felt like it was his fault. It didn't feel good upsetting onii-chan.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. I probably should have shown you where the toys were before I left," Satoshi told the young child. Yoshiki had the growing feeling that it was something he said which dragged Satoshi's happiness down.

"You sure?" He carefully asked. Satoshi looked at Yoshiki.

"Yeah, come on. Let's play." Satoshi smiled at Yoshiki.

"Fake smile?"

"What?! No it's not," Satoshi tried to defend himself.

"I know a fake smile when I see one...I'm looking at one."

"I can't tell you...you'll have nightmares."

"There was eight of us...weren't there?" Satoshi froze. He slowly looked away before he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, there were eight of us...they left."

"Why don't I remember it?"

"Because you wanted to forget it...it hurt you just as much as it hurts everyone else who's affected by it." Yoshiki understood what Satoshi's meant. He could see the tears forming in Satoshi's eyes and felt his own eyes prickle too as tears formed. Onii-chan was tearing up...so was he.

"Sorry I brought it up." Satoshi whipped the tears from himself and tried to smile. It was a rare moment when he saw Yoshiki tear up over anything.

"You want a game of Cludo?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki. He quickly wiped his tears away before he nodded.

"Do you have another box with the game?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Satoshi couldn't help but smile at the child as they headed off to find the second box with Cludo in. Yoshiki walked behind Satoshi with a small frown on his face. He knew that Satoshi was worried about something, something he thought he didn't know the answer to. Satoshi was worried about Yoshiki; he seemed free from Heavenly Host while he still carried memories of the cursed school. If Yoshiki could sleep peacefully without his mind trying to filter out the curse school...why was it so hard for him to sleep. He was Yoshiki's role model for the time being, he needed to be strong for Yoshiki. It may be hard knowing that the piece of Mayu, Ms Yui and Morishige were in the piece of the scrap paper.

"Onii-chan?" He heard Yoshiki squeak in fear. It was clear that Yoshiki didn't like the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't I remember stuff?" Yoshiki asked in fear of forgetting something important.

"I'm not sure...it could just be your mind keeping dark thoughts from crossing the innocence."

"But...you seem upset..."

"It wasn't your fault," Satoshi quickly told Yoshiki startling him as he raised his tone a bit.

"Okay." Yoshiki could only believe in Satoshi. Onii-chan knows what's best.

Chibi Charm – Leaving the Chibi for School

The moon shone bright in the deep black night sky, no stars were there to keep the moon company, nothing to make Satoshi feel better. Satoshi was staring up at the moon; the soft breaking of Yoshiki sleeping in his bed was the only noise. He had dreamt of Sachiko and the other ghosts coming back to finish them off. Satoshi looked over at the clock, 1:13 am. Satoshi sighed quietly before he walked away from the window sill and got down on his hands and knees. He quietly pulled out the Cludo game out from under his bed and carefully removed the lid. His eyes scanned for the scrap paper that was his part of the Sachiko Charm and carefully removed it from the box, memories of Heavenly Host surfaced, when he was lost looking for Yuka, saving Naomi from chocking herself, all the memories surfaced. Tears started to fall down his face and splash into the Cludo box, he felt cursed as Yoshiki slept peacefully thanks to the chibi charm placed on him.

"Why?" Satoshi asked. "Why did the whole series of events happen? Why did they have to die?" Satoshi cries quietly. He didn't want to disturb Yoshiki sleeping; Yoshiki deserved the sleep he was getting.

It took a while before Satoshi pulled himself together; he eventually regained control over his emotions before he climbed back into bed. He slowly closed his eyes and hoped that the nightmares wouldn't awaken to plague him.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Review time!

Yoshiki: Yay...

FireCacodemon: Aquablue12 - Thanks for the compliment for the story.

Yoshiki: underhell20 - I'm glad the plot line caught your attention, I hope the story works with you...if not, I understand.

FireCacodemon: pupnutie - Sorry about the grammer errors but I'm glad you squealed over the story, I squealed while writing the story.

Yoshiki: Yuujiro Hiromi - Glad the story is cute for you.

FireCacodemon: Guest - I'm continuing this story, it migh take a while though.

Yoshiki: I'm going to head home.

FireCacodemon: Okay, we'll see you next chapter.


	3. Getting Dirty

FireCacodemon: We're back for another chapter of Chibi Charm!

Yoshiki: Took a while due to school work but Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: I don't know if anyone's still waiting for me to continue this but as the summer holidays are coming up, I might have more time to write this along with my other Corpse Party stories.

Yoshiki: For now, enjoy.

* * *

Getting Dirty

"Wake up onii-chan!" Satoshi jolted awake to find Yoshiki jumping up and down on his bed. Satoshi couldn't help but groan as he was disturbed in his sleep by Yoshiki. Wasn't that what his alarm was for? His alarm? Satoshi looked over to his alarm before reading the time. 2:33 in the morning? That wasn't right. The sun was up in the sky. Satoshi looked at Yoshiki confused.

"What did you do to my alarm?" Satoshi asked the young child. He knew that Yoshiki wasn't scared easily but as a child...he didn't want to run the risk of scaring him.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything!" Yoshiki replied to Satoshi. Something didn't add up...it clicked.

"Was there a power cut?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki looked at him confused before Yoshiki shrugged.

"What's a power cut?" He asked innocently. Satoshi really hated the fact that Yoshiki's memories have been altered while under the charm but at the same time...it felt nice.

"It's when the electricity goes away. It returns after a while but everything which runs on the electric mains gets turned off. If there was a power cut now, the clock would go blank." Satoshi told the child. It wasn't common for a child to understand everything, Yoshiki wasn't an acceptation apparently. Then again...this was an accident. Ayumi didn't read the charm properly.

"Why?" Yoshiki asked.

"Normally because of a glitch."

"What's a glitch?"

"I'll tell you after breakfast."

"Onii-chan...you do know...right?"

"Of course I do, I just want breakfast."

Chibi Charm – Getting Dirty

Yoshiki didn't feel hungry at the table. He gently played with the spoon in his cereal, watching the flakes move away from the spoon as the spoon moved. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this. There wasn't something wrong with the day or anything like that. He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to try and start. He hopped off his chair and went to leave. Satoshi got up and followed him.

"You okay?" Yoshiki looked up to see Satoshi looking at him. Satoshi kneeled down to Yoshiki's height to prevent Yoshiki from feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know how to explain it...I just feel...sad..." Yoshiki told Satoshi.

"Has this come on just now?" Satoshi asked him. Yoshiki nodded.

"Am I sick?" Yoshiki quickly questioned Satoshi. What other meaning could there be? He's sick, sickness changes the body's natural way while it fights the infection. Satoshi gently placed his hand over Yoshiki's forehead.

"You don't feel ill...or look ill." He frowned at Yoshiki.

"What's wrong with me?" Yoshiki asked.

"I'll call Ayumi, see if we can meet up today."

"Tuesday. Today is Tuesday."

"It is?"

"Yup. You have school..." Yoshiki said glumly.

"I only have a half day...there's a open evening happening. I'll see if Ayumi and Naomi can come over." Satoshi told the child. Yoshiki's grey eyes looked up at Satoshi before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Please?" He asked. Satoshi nodded.

"I'll call them now." Satoshi told the child before Yoshiki nodded, Satoshi walked away to make the calls leaving Yoshiki to amuse himself.

Chibi Charm – Getting Dirty

The school bell rang as everyone walked to their classroom. Ayumi and Naomi were walking together talking about Satoshi and how he'll be doing with Yoshiki. It must have been strange but cool to have Yoshiki living with Satoshi while he was a child. Ayumi still felt a little guilty that Yoshiki was a chibi, she didn't realise it would affect him. Naomi smiled when Satoshi came up to the two of them.

"You two did get my text didn't you?" He asked the two girls.

"Yeah, I'm free." Naomi said.

"We're both free to hang out." Ayumi smiled as she cocked her head slightly to the side, trying to look cute for Satoshi.

"Nice try Ayumi, I don't really want to do anything but look after Yoshiki until he's back to normal." Satoshi told her. She nodded in acceptation.

"Sorry, she said sheepishly."

"How is he?" Naomi asked.

"If he was back to his normal self, he wouldn't believe how he acted while he was younger." Satoshi admitted to the two girls.

"Yeah, he's stubborn that way." Ayumi sighed.

"I'm a little worried." Ayumi and Naomi both looked at Satoshi, a little worried about what he had just said.

"Why?" Naomi asked first.

"Well...this morning...Yoshiki seemed really down about something, probably because his life has been thrown in a different direction and misses his old life? That or he does dream of Heavenly Host like we do...sometimes hopefully." Satoshi started.

"It would make sense..."

"That's why you want us to hang out with him as well?" Ayumi asked making Satoshi nod. It did seem like logical sense.

"Then let's not keep the child waiting." Ayumi cried out happily, Satoshi and Naomi agreed.

"Let's just get on with the day so that we can have more time with Yoshiki." Satoshi smiled.

"He's part of the group...it is weird for him not being here but he's one of us...even if he won't admit it." Naomi smiled.

"Yeah!" Both Satoshi and Ayumi cried out in victory.

Chibi Charm – Getting Dirty

The park was buzzing with life as Satoshi, Ayumi, Naomi and Yoshiki walked towards the park. Yoshiki was trying to get the reins off him so that he could run around without a problem in the world. Satoshi felt like he was getting dragged around by Yoshiki, Naomi helped him stop falling over at times.

"Kishinuma-kun, please stop." Ayumi told him making him stop. Yoshiki looked up at Ayumi confused before he looked at Satoshi.

"I don't want to be on reins..." He complained to Satoshi. The brown haired student sighed and went down to Yoshiki's level.

"Kishinuma, when we reach the park, I'll take these off you. But for the time being...just put up with them?" He asked the blond haired child. Yoshiki looked away from Satoshi, pouting as he did so.

"Why not now?" He whined.

"If you behave yourself...I'll buy you an ice cream." Satoshi offered Yoshiki.

"Bribing a child?" Yoshiki smirked at his guardian for the time being.

"Are you going to take it?" Satoshi asked.

"I behave...you get me an ice cream, if I don't behave...I don't get anything." Yoshiki pondered over. Naomi and Ayumi already knew the outcome on what the answer was going to be. Yoshiki nodded towards Satoshi before they set off again to the park. Satoshi bent down and took the reins off Yoshiki so that he could run around the park to enjoy himself.

"Mochida, you go play with him, me and Nakashima will sit back and watch." Ayumi told Satoshi.

"Guess I have to." Satoshi sighed before he went to follow Yoshiki around the park.

"Can we play tag?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi as he came towards the young child. Satoshi wasn't sure if that was a good idea, he didn't exactly enjoy running around as much after Heavenly Host. He didn't take part in many different sports after Heavenly Host. Yoshiki looked up at him, waiting for an answer saying that he was going to play. He waited a little while before Satoshi smiled at Yoshiki.

"Sure, but I'm it." He told the young child. Yoshiki smiled before he started running away from Satoshi. Satoshi smiled as he saw the young child running away from him, he slowly started chasing after him. He didn't want to catch Yoshiki easily; he wanted the child to run out of energy so that he'll remain with the group for the time being. He knew that Yoshiki would be really energetic from meeting up with everyone again. Satoshi couldn't help but feel that Yoshiki must have gotten bored while he was at school and saved up his energy when he returned home from school. He always wondered why Yoshiki was energetic while he was at home.

"You can't catch me." Yoshiki cries out happily as he ran from Satoshi. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh as he followed the child. Ayumi and Naomi were laughing as they watched the two of them running around.

"I wonder if he was like this when he was a child?" Naomi asked Ayumi.

"I hope he was...he's so different from when he's older...something must have happened?" Ayumi asked confused.

"Seems like it...innocent into hate?"

"I don't think its hate...maybe distrust?" Ayumi asked.

"It's possible..." Satoshi soon grabbed Yoshiki. Yoshiki giggled excitedly as Satoshi picked him up. It wasn't unusual for Yoshiki to feel really light when Satoshi picked him up.

"Come on, let's go and get some food. I'm starving." Satoshi smiled at Yoshiki.

"Next time Onii-chan, I'll win." Yoshiki giggled to the brown haired male. Satoshi slowly walked towards the others while holding Yoshiki. He struggled slightly in Satoshi's grip slightly before he settled down. Satoshi smirked at Yoshiki struggled.

"Why are you so cute?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"I don't know?" Yoshiki replied.

"Come on, over here you two. Come and enjoy lunch." Ayumi smiled as the two of them walked over to them.

Chibi Charm – Getting Dirty

Satoshi was sleeping in the grass while Ayumi was busy reading a book on a pervious lesson, leaving Naomi and Yoshiki to play. Yoshiki enjoyed running around before he stopped and looked up in the sky. Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki before she noticed a rain drop fall from the sky.

"Yay!" Yoshiki cried out happily. Ayumi smiled at Yoshiki before she realised what he was planning to do.

"Kishinuma, you wouldn't dare." Ayumi warned him as the rain started to get heavier. Satoshi woke up from his sleep.

"Rain?" Satoshi asked confused.

"Yeah, it's raining..."Ayumi sighed before it started to heavily rain. Yoshiki seemed more energetic than usual.

Squelch. Splash

"Oh no..." Ayumi says. Satoshi got up from where he was sleeping before he noticed that Yoshiki was starting to get covered in mud.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi called to the chibi. Yoshiki looked at Satoshi before he started running away from Satoshi and the group. The rain was making the mud damp, puddles formed and Yoshiki's excitment rose. Satoshi ran towards Yoshiki to stop him getting covered in the dirt, Yoshiki noticed and quickly ran away from Satoshi. Naomi and Ayumi couldn't help but chuckle as they watched Yoshiki running away from Satoshi. The puddles of brown water made a splash as Yoshiki ran through the puddle.

"Catch me if you can!" Yoshiki called playfully.

"This isn't a game, you can slip and hurt yourself!" Satoshi yelled back, luck was kind to Satoshi. Yoshiki soon slipped in the mud and fell forward, face first in a puddle. Satoshi sped up before he saw Yoshiki quickly pick himself up and continues running. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and continued running.

"I'm okay!" Yoshiki called. Satoshi gave a sigh of relief as he heard that but worry that Yoshiki or himself were going to fall over and injure themselves. He noticed that Yoshiki was having trouble getting through the mud while he wasn't having any trouble. Satoshi had the advantage and he liked it.

He was soon caught off guard as Yoshiki came crashing into him. He carefully wrapped his arm around Yoshiki. He heard Yoshiki crying over something which caused him great worry. The once clean child was now caked in mud, the blond hair was now a muddy brown colour, the uniform he wore was covered in mud along with his skin. Satoshi chuckled imagining Yoshiki as a small mud monster before Yoshiki's crying brought him back to his senses.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Satoshi asked the small child in his arms.

"Scary ghost child." Yoshiki whimpered. Alarm bells ran in his mind, Yoshiki seeing a ghost child? Here? In the middle of a rain soaked park? No...that couldn't happen...right? Satoshi was as white as a sheet of paper.

"Anyway...better get you cleaned up..." Satoshi told the child. Yoshiki nodded in agreement. Satoshi gently got up from the ground and slowly headed towards Ayumi and Naomi.

"Shall we head off?" Satoshi asked the two girls. They both nodded in agreement.

Chibi Charm – Getting Dirty

"Stop splashing me...please?" Satoshi asked the child in the bath tub. He and Yoshiki both needed a bath due to them both getting covered in mud thanks to the rain. Satoshi wasn't as bad as Yoshiki but it was still pretty bad. Satoshi had hold of Yoshiki while he was trying to get away from Satoshi.

"No..." Yoshiki whined as he splashed at Satoshi as a way to try and escape from Satoshi. Yoshiki desperately tried to escape, due to the water from the bath, he was able to slip out from Satoshi's grip and managed to get to the other side of the bath and sulked. Satoshi couldn't help but smile seeing Yoshiki cleaner then he was before.

"Why did you get mucky in the first place if you didn't want a bath?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"Because...it was fun." He simply replied.

"But...you're the reason both of us are in the bath." Satoshi sighed as Yoshiki slowly moved towards Satoshi.

"Onii-chan...You have fun at school...hang out with everyone. I only wait for you or Yuka to return home. Can't I have fun?" Yoshiki asked.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Satoshi asked.

"Didn't want to ruin your fun." He replied.

"You wouldn't have ruined our fun anyway, you're still part of the group even if you're not at school with us at the moment." Satoshi told Yoshiki, he looked up at Satoshi confused.

"But...you get to hang out with Nakashima and Shinozaki all the time at school Onii-chan...I only get to see them when you bring them home or make a day out."

"Your hair is still mucky...come on, let's get the mud out your hair. Looks like we're in a muddy puddle." Satoshi commented looking at the water they were both in.

"No..." He whined slightly. Satoshi grabbed Yoshiki before he grabbed some shampoo and squirted it onto Yoshiki's hair. He gently rubbed it into Yoshiki's blond hair, clearing away the mud which attached itself onto his hair. The brown murky bath water wasn't as inviting as it was at the start of the bath. Satoshi had prepared two towels for himself and Yoshiki along with some spare clothes which he bought for Yoshiki at the moment. He couldn't wear his school uniform covered in mud, it wasn't dignified to him or the school...despite him being a child. His parents weren't thrilled with them both as they were covered in mud from the rain. Yoshiki was the worst but due to Satoshi holding onto Yoshiki, some of the mud got onto him.

"Stay still." Satoshi nearly growled as Yoshiki tried to escape him, Satoshi sighed seeing Yoshiki refusing to follow what Satoshi had asked him.

"Leave me alone..." Yoshiki whined. Satoshi smirked before he grabbed Yoshiki and gently scooped up some water and started to rinse Yoshiki's hair from shampoo. Now he had to do the same with the conditioner, another task for him to complete.

Chibi Charm – Getting Dirty

"Yoshiki, get back here!" Satoshi yelled as Yoshiki escaped from his grip and was running around his home with just a pair of pants on, Satoshi chasing after him with some shorts to put on him, he was fully clothed while Yoshiki wasn't. Satoshi cursed himself to find a hyper-active Yoshiki after being affected by the Chibi Charm. Satoshi stopped chasing Yoshiki after he turned the corner into the living room. He waited for his parents to gasp seeing a half-naked child running around the building.

"Onii-chan, is Kishinuma causing you trouble?" Yuka asked him. Satoshi nodded feeling slightly ashamed that he couldn't control Yoshiki at the moment.

"He's so energetic...I can't keep up with him all the time." Satoshi told his younger sister. She giggled slightly before she skipped off. "Hey!" Satoshi called confused by what she was going to do. Was she going to help him or just leave him alone?

"I'll be back Onii-chan!" Yuka called back to him. Satoshi stood there in silence, unsure of what was going on at the moment. He heard Yoshiki giggle as he came back into Satoshi's view.

"Onii-chan...I'm here." He said mischievously before Yuka skipped back towards Satoshi holding onto an old net.

"Where did you get this?" Satoshi asked worried about his younger sister.

"It belongs to a friend of mine, she's a little crazy." Yuka smiled.

"Come here Yoshiki!" Satoshi said before he went to net the child. Yoshiki fled...or tried to before Satoshi caught him in the fishing net. Yoshiki tried to squirm him way out the net to prevent captivity. Satoshi gently picked up the net and looked at the chibi trapped inside.

"You win?" Yoshiki asked sheepishly. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh at that. Yoshiki looked really cute while trying to do some puppy dog eyes. Satoshi wasn't going to let Yoshiki win this easily, puppy dog eyes were cute but the fact that Yoshiki was going to regret doing this if he remembered everything that's happened. Satoshi sure wasn't going to let Yoshiki forget the trouble he's caused him.

"Come on, time to get you ready." Satoshi told Yoshiki before he took Yoshiki away to get the young child ready for the rest of the day.

Chibi Charm – Getting Dirty

Satoshi watched as Yoshiki wandered around his room aimlessly. Yoshiki had been doing this for some time which was starting to make Satoshi worry. Before the charm, he had often seen Yoshiki pacing when no one was looking of drumming on something but...he couldn't really drum at the moment. Satoshi looked outside before he looked back at Yoshiki. The young child had worn himself out and had fallen asleep on the carpet floor. Satoshi smiled and went to pick up Yoshiki to place him in his bed. Satoshi snuggled up next to the young child, after seeing a ghost child today...the night might not be peaceful enough for him.

"Good night Yoshiki." He said before he tried to go to sleep. A young girl with brown hair and grey eyes looked down at the two sleeping souls. A small smile escaped from her face.

"_You saw me._" She smiled.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Review time!

Yoshiki: Let's get this over with.

FireCacodemon: Aquablue12 - I'll give him a hug later. He's fine at the moment *smiles.*

Yoshiki: notabum - I'm never going to get over this...

FireCacodemon: Well...that's everything. Bye Readers!


End file.
